


Dirty Little Secret 骯髒的小秘密

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 犬赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「可愛的女孩，這是我們之間的小秘密。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret 骯髒的小秘密

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182587) by inell. 



> 授權：

　　門嘎吱地打開。赫敏躺在床上，無法入睡。床單隨著她不安的扭動纏上她的雙腿，這個房間令人窒息。自聽到門發出聲響起，她就懷疑這屋裡可能有著妨礙麻瓜種入睡的詛咒。

　　她翻過身正臥，對著漆黑的前方眨眼，嘗試弄清有沒有人影。當她只看見黑暗重重，她就開始懷疑是不是一切都是自己想像出來。哈利數天前剛剛來到格里莫廣場，夜半三更來騷擾她的就只可能是他了，但要是他的話早就開口了。羅恩從來不會自個兒進入她的房間，就算真的有需要，也不會這麼靜悄悄。金妮剛下了大廳，所以也可能是她，可是她向來睡得很熟，一旦入睡就甚少中途醒來。

　　赫敏最終斷定這都是出於自己的想像。鑒於這間房子詛咒魔法滿天飛，她沒有辦法不對哪怕最普通的事物生疑。這間屋子經過了一整天清理，才變得稍為適宜住人，所以現在她就算聽到門吱吱作響、門外腳步拖曳，也不會感到驚訝。

　　肌膚被汗水弄得黏黏糊糊，她心中暗道，明天一定要請韋斯萊先生在她上床前加強這個房間內的冷凍咒。她剛抵達時施的那個，效果已經變弱，這就意味著空氣凝滯得難以忍受。她繼續躺著，手臂挪了挪，合上了眼，估摸著轉變姿勢能否令自己進入夢鄉。

　　她聽見地板發出吱吱聲，但她選擇了無視。她已經環顧四周，但只看見一片黑暗。房子的噪音再令人不安也好，也不會令她像懦夫般受驚。不僅因為她拒絕讓這房子及其過往住客令自己看起來傻呼呼，亦因為她不想讓羅恩嘲笑自己被嚇一嚇就睡不著覺。

　　腦袋清空後，她開始整理自己的心靈書架，數著架上放上了多少本書。不是數綿羊——她從沒喜歡過任何農場動物。當然，她最終放棄了機械化的排序，轉而讀起這些虛擬圖書的書名。可是，這樣無法令她困倦。相反，令到她想下床到圖書館找本書來讀讀。

　　心靈書庫分散了她的注意力，以致床墊一沉——就像有人坐了上來——之際她吃了一驚。赫敏張開眼睛，挪動手臂，盯著床尾並試圖放鬆下來。她的腳旁邊有一個黑影，之前不在那裡。她再次合上了眼，數到十才掙開，發現那黑影還在。

　　「哈利？」她終於柔聲問道，斷定他也是無法入睡，所以走了過來看自己。那個身形相比金妮太大了，真的，相比哈利和羅恩亦然，但這是唯一合乎邏輯的解釋。

　　當那人不予回應，她就迅速地在腦海中搜索著相關的知識好弄清它是什麼。就她所知，樓上至少有一隻博格特，可能還有一至兩隻鬼魂以及一個忠於前主人的家養小精靈。後者足夠狡猾去戲弄有著「骯髒血統」的某人。

　　「我不會被你嚇倒的。」她口裡勇敢，心中膽怯。「走開，讓我睡覺。」

　　那抹人影碰到自己的赤足之際，赫敏咬了咬下唇。她猛地將腳縮離——那鐵定是一隻手——開始懷疑這是否雙胞胎精心炮製的惡作劇，只為讓她害怕得尖叫。那身影顯然是人形又或一個不錯的仿製品，因為那隻手很溫暖，還有著修長的手指與粗糙的掌心。

　　「你不該在這兒。」那人影以低得難以聽清的聲音咕噥道：「該走了。」

　　這番話證實了這大概是嚇唬她的計劃，甚至是克利切逼她離開的陰謀。「這是我的房間。」她堅定地道。「我就待在這裡，哪兒也不去。」

　　或許無懼面對可以令它知難而退。

　　「我知道得比較清楚。你不該在這兒。」那人影自顧自繼續，好像沒有聽見她說話似的，手滑上她的腿。

　　「走開。」她低聲道，隱隱帶著恐懼的震顫。她厭倦了這種惡作劇。它的觸摸令人不安，那種感覺太過真實了。赫敏瞥了瞥離床不遠的桌子，她的魔杖放在上面。她在想自己能不能在它來得及阻止之前，把魔杖拿到手，驅逐這東西——不管它是什麼。

　　「漂亮的小東西。」那人影喃喃道。「月亮臉叫我不要看，但我忍不住。月亮臉叫我不要碰，但我不得不。你也想要？對吧？你的眼神出賣了你。總是看著渴望著。最終也得給你你想要的。」

　　這一次，這番話起了不同的效果。月亮臉？這人認識盧平教授。在她的眼底看到了什麼？她感覺到那隻手停在了自己的大腿上。僅此一次，她的勇氣消失，她害怕，她真真正正恐懼。「這不是真的。」她輕輕道，合上雙眼祈求這只是一場噩夢，自己很快就會醒來。

　　「好軟。」那人說著爬上了床，它的手親密地緊緊抓著她的大腿。

　　火焰威士忌的氣味突然變得強烈。那雙手愈移愈上，赫敏的臉開始扭曲。她擠緊自己的雙腿以停止它的動作。溫熱的呼息吹拂她的臉，她緊閉雙眼。那聲音小聲嘀咕著，難以辨認，但說到最後兩個字的時候經已變得熟悉。她如今確信這只是異常糟糕的一場夢。

　　「為我敞開吧，赫敏。」他輕聲道，每說一個字酒精的氣味就變得更加濃烈。

　　「求求你，不要。」她小聲道，嘗試阻止自己意識到即將發生的事。「天狼星，你醉了。」

　　「我沒有。」他否認，儘管火焰威士忌難以忍受的氣味湧來。「我知道你想要的。現在乖乖的讓我進去。」

　　「不要。」她的語氣遠比想像中要堅定。她睜開眼睛，但房間太暗，只能看見一片漆黑。她伸手推開他。「去睡吧，天狼星。你喝得太多了。」

　　「小女孩，不要教我做事！」 他咆哮著，粗暴地分開她的雙腿，滑了進去。

　　「天狼星，住手，不然我就叫人來了。」她威脅道，嘗試讓他弄清狀況。她知道他常常酗酒，亦聽聞大人談及被長期關在格里莫的他情緒很不穩定。她不想讓哈利看見這樣的天狼星。她設法保持冷靜，因為她相信自己能令他靜心傾聽。

　　「喜歡來硬的，嗯？」他低笑一聲問道。「可以粗暴的來哦，赫敏。」

　　赫敏感覺到他的手沿著她的腿滑得更上。當他的手指碰到她的內褲，她用力推開他，倉促地下床，卻被他用力抓住手臂硬拉回床上。她痛得叫出聲來，但來不及求救，就被他用手摀住了嘴。

　　「給我乖乖的，我就給你你想要的一切。」她的雙腿再次被他從中分開，他的手又移回了她的雙腿之間。  
　　  
　　他扯開她的內褲，赫敏聽見撕裂的聲音，布料裂開的位置刺痛了她的肌膚。他的手指碰上自己的時候，她哭了。她撥開他的手，企圖將它從嘴上移開以便呼救。她踢向他，嘗試記起自己學過的自衛術，然而腦海一片空白。她又驚愕又害怕，壓根兒不知道該做什麼如何應對。

　　「別鬧了，小女孩。」說完他重重咬了她的頸一口。他的手指戳進了她裡面。粗糙而碩大得可怕。他抬起了頭，移出手指抓住了她的下巴，用力得幾乎捏傷了她，強迫她正視自己。周圍暗得只能看見他五官的陰影。「我們都不想吵醒哈利，對吧？」

　　他的話猶如冷水澆頭。哈利。赫敏不想讓哈利看見這一幕，不想他知道自己的教父，他唯一的家人，在做這樣的事。若然這毀掉了哈利，那就是她的錯。畢竟，她都快十六了，理應有能力阻止一切。

　　「對吧？」天狼星再次問道，他的呼吸帶著濃烈的酒精與煙草的氣味，令她畏縮。赫敏在他的手底下抽泣，合上了眼睛慢慢搖頭。她不可以這樣對哈利。「乖。」

　　天狼星抽走了手，然後吻了她。他的舌頭隨意地探進了她的嘴，濕漉漉的。她沒有回吻他，但他似乎不介意。他摩挲著她的肌膚喃喃自語，舔舐與親吻她的頸項與臉龐。

　　她試圖無視他的說話，知道他只是在胡言亂語。她聽到像是婊子，好緊，絕望，得要了你，以及漂亮的小女孩這樣的字眼。不似去年她與維克多接吻那幾次，她沒有感到溫暖與飄飄然。相反，她嚇得哭了出來，緊咬著唇以防止自己尖叫求救。因為如果她令到天狼星捲入麻煩的話，哈利不會原諒她的。

　　她的睡衣被扯到了手臂位置，而他的手在她的胸前游移。「好可愛的乳尖。」他含糊地道，舔了舔其中一個，並放進口中吸吮，另一隻手繼續徘徊於她的雙腿之間。

　　計數幫上了忙。酷愛數字與排序的她，可以沉迷於公式與算術占卜學難題之中。只要思考著數學上的問題，她就可以無視乳頭被他的舌尖玩弄，以及被他的手指入侵的感覺。一加一等於二。半徑的弧度等於鈍角除二。Ａ平方加Ｂ平方等於Ｃ平方。

　　他的手指猛地推進她，令她臀部一挺。她得咬著唇才能制止自己痛得叫出聲來。她從未試過做愛，與威克多爾接吻的時候她讓他做的亦僅止於撫摸胸部，但她閱讀過相關書籍，了解具體流程。她還沒準備好，但他並不在乎。他會在乎個鬼。她幻想過自己的第一次，那是她少數像個少女般想東想西的時刻，但她從未想過會是和自己摯友的醉酒教父——在鬼屋某個悶熱的房間裡頭。

　　隨之，那一刻轉眼發生。他強行推進她時閃過一瞬間的痛苦。太緊了，太乾澀了，但不管怎樣他開始了律動。赫敏把眼睛閉得緊緊的，試圖想些別的事，而非天狼星正粗暴地重重推進自己的身體。太痛的時候，她嘗試推開他，哭泣著，眼淚滑落臉頰。他低吼一聲，抓住她的手腕，將她的手固定在她的頭上。

　　「得靜點哦，可愛的女孩。」每當她開始尖叫，他就呢喃道。「記住哦，你不想弄醒哈利吧。」

　　 _哈利，哈利，哈利，_ 她像唸著經文般反覆唸著，由得天狼星繼續。他弄傷了她，抓得她太緊進入得太深，又用濕潤的舌頭咬著舔著她的胸部。火焰威士忌的氣味令她作嘔，胃部翻騰，她只能祈求他快點完事。

　　「真乖，給你，可愛的小女孩。」他低聲道，將她的雙腿向前拉直至她痛苦地嗚咽。他的律動開始有所變化，更深入更用力。不再是乾的了，所以他在她裡面猛插時不再痛得那麼厲害。「你想要的。」

　　 _我從未想要過，_ 她嘗試告訴他，卻說不出口。相反，她抽泣著，他再次吻了她。他用鼻愛撫著她的頸，髮絲擦過她的鎖骨。她感覺到他將自己每一寸的肌膚放到嘴中吸吮，一遍又一遍在她身上留下標記。

　　終於，他哼了一聲，身體在她身上顫動。他的臀部向前猛進，她感受到溫暖的東西在自己體內飛濺。他不斷律動，在她沾滿汗的肩膀上喘著大氣直至完事。他拔出之際，她可以感覺到自己的花徑滴著水。她渾身酸痛，無法呼吸似的，她哭著，顫抖著。他的手指移回了她的體內，雙腿之間的疼痛和悸動令她蜷縮。

　　「我會一直照顧你的，小女孩。」他嘟嚷著，戳了戳她，拇指摩擦著她幾個月前才發現的那一點。

　　她設法逃離，但他空出來的手將她按住。他舔了舔她的胸部，又開始自言自語。婊子，你知道你想要的，真乖，幹起來真爽，以及其他她努力嘗試依然無法無視的字詞。他的手指熟練地玩弄著她。當她感覺到下腹顫動時她幾乎嚇壞了，無聲地哭泣。她的身體繃得緊緊的，接著她開始顫抖，一聲嗚咽迎來了高潮。

　　「這就乖了。」他低頭耳語，不停戳著揉弄著她。當他抽走他的手，她聽見他吸吮自己的手指，那聲音令她將眼睛閉得更緊。隨後他吻了她，嚐起來一樣卻又有些不同。他抽身之際，她抹了抹嘴。

　　他滾下床，她聽見他在拉褲鍊。她一動不動，只是躺在那兒，緊閉著眼，希望這只是一場夢魘。她全身又酸又痛。頭髮被他扯過的地方隱隱作痛。感覺到床墊移動，她緊張起來，但他只是拉低了她的睡衣，仿佛這就能掩飾他做的事，他們做的事。

　　「不能將這件事告訴任何人哦，赫敏。」他壓低聲音道，然後拑住她的下巴，在她的額頭上種下濕潤的吻。「可愛的女孩，這是我們之間的小秘密。」

　　她不敢呼吸，直至聽到門悄悄關上。當門已閉，她抓過了魔杖，結結巴巴地說了個上鎖咒，才斜靠在床上，對著垃圾桶嘔了出來。她止住了嘔吐之後，在床頭櫃拿過一杯水漱口後，她在黑暗中伸手摸索直至找到了被撕破的內褲碎片。

　　當她拿到手後，她抹了抹自己的雙腿之間，用力的擦，試圖弄乾淨。不久，她就倒回被上，捲成球狀。她的身體好痛，渾身都痛，滿身都是汗味，酒氣，以及性愛的味道。她仍然感受到他，聞到他，看到他身處房間黑間的角落，就像在等待再一次來上自己。

　　她為自己感到羞恥——沒有反抗，沒法制止，甚至令他覺得她想被人上。她靜靜地哭著，試圖不再回想剛才發生的事。他沒有必要擔心，因為她知道自己永遠不會告訴任何人。她只想忘記，將它當成惡夢。這會是他們之間的秘密，骯髒的小秘密。不會有人發現今晚發生的一切。她不會允許此事發生。哈利 _永遠_ 不會知道。

　　赫敏盯著黑暗處，看到某些東西動了動，她顫抖不已。她悄悄地計著數，嘗試在現實中得到短暫解脫。


End file.
